Bishop Guertin High School
Bishop Guertin (BG) is a college preparatory private Roman Catholic High School in Nashua, New Hampshire. It was founded by the Brothers of the Sacred Heart in 1963. The school is located off Exit 4 of the F.E Everett Turnpike in Nashua. Scholastics The school often has one of the highest rates of college acceptance for its students in New Hampshire, currently at around 97-98%. Subjects are divided into nine departments, English, Social Studies, Computer Science, World Languages, Science, Mathematics, Health and Fitness, Fine Arts, and Religious Studies. Bishop Guertin offers 7 class periods a day, starting at 7:55 am until 2:00 pm. Popular after-school activities include Cardinal News (the school newspaper), the ping pong club, Cornerstone (community service), debate, band, and student council. Sports The Cardinals of Bishop Guertin participate in 14 sports year-round, usually in NHIAA Class L, the division reserved for the largest schools in the state. A notable exception to this is the school's football program, which currently is in Division II, the second highest size division of high school football programs in the state. For decades, Bishop Guertin played their crosstown public school rival, the Nashua Panthers in the Turkey Bowl on Thanksgiving. However, in 2004, with the split of Nashua into the Panthers of South and the Titans of North, Bishop Guertin was left as the odd man out; and thus, no longer has a Thanksgiving Day game. In recent years, the school has become an athletic powerhouse, winning seven state titles in the year 2005. Standouts are the school's football program, who have won three state championship seasons in football with a record of 35-1 between 2004 and 2006, and the girls indoor/outdoor track program. These two dynastic teams are both coached by Tony Johnson, himself a Bishop Guertin graduate. On Feburary 3, 2007 the Bishop Guertin Girls indoor track team won their fifth straight Class L championship. "Pickle" Buses For years, BG has been known for its green buses, aptly named "Pickle" buses (a miniature bus, recently retired from the BG fleet, was affectionately called the "Gherkin"). Reflective of the rivalry that continues to exist between Bishop Guertin and the Nashua public high schools, the "pickle" buses are often subject to vandalism and ridicule. A 1997 prank (assumed to be a Nashua High senior prank) found the pickle bus's hue changed from green to purple, reflecting Nashua High's colors. The prankster was never found, however NHS's seniors paid out of their senior fund, resulting in high prom/graduation costs for all NHS seniors. Notable Alumni *Edward F. Davis, III, police commissioner of Boston, Massachusetts; class of 1974 *Mike Lupica, sportswriter for the New York Daily News and the author of several books *Mike O'Malley, Yes, Dear actor and "The Rick" from ESPN commercials *Ted Phillips, president and CEO of the Chicago Bears; class of 1975 *Jason Bedrick, member of the New Hampshire legislature and first Orthodox Jew to hold elective office in the state External links *Official Website Category:Nashua, New Hampshire Category:High schools in New Hampshire